Managing networks may involve monitoring a large number of network devices, network subnets, routing configurations, addressing schemes and other details. The configuration details associated with multiple devices can be significant and identifying problematic or undesirable device configurations among the configuration details may be difficult. The ability to identify configurations which need to be changed and changing them efficiently also affects the transfer of network management responsibilities and the addition of new network devices.